digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
PrinceMamemon
MamemonDigimon World Re:Digitize: Decode BigMamemonDigimon Masters |to= |partner=Vandar Nerd |jacards= , |g1=Mamemon-species |s1=PrinceMamemon X |n1=P-Mamemon }} PrinceMamemon is a Mutant Digimon. Having taken in data on the Net concerning a royal family, it is a prince of the Mamemon world. Partnering with KingEtemon, it plays the part of a mock royal family of the Digital World, and that's why it looks so gorgeous. Although its personality isn't awful, it was incited by KingEtemon and is convinced that it truly is a member of the royal family, and the embarrassing thing is that it considers even the "Royal Knights" to be its subordinates. Despite its appearance, the part that it boasts is its tremendous destructive power, since it is a Mega, after all. It is said that because PrinceMamemon, Otamamon X looked forward to a promising future with its round body and was gifted the gorgeous crown by Prince Mamemon, " ". Furthermore, it also taught Otamamon its Signature Move "Smiley Headbutt". Attacks *'Smiley Warhead'This attack is named "Smile Warhead" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links.: Unleashes an intense headbutt without breaking its smile. *' ': Attacks with heavy poisonous rain. Design Like all members of the Mamemon-species, PrinceMamemon is a spherical orb with arms and legs. Unlike other members, however, PrinceMamemon is yellow. As befitting its name, it wears royal finery, with a blue suit, large boots, yellow epaulettes, a red cape with white trim, and a golden crown. Etymologies ;PrinceMamemon (プリンスマメモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Also a pun on the musician, . *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon World 2 PrinceMamemon digivolves from Mamemon and MetalMamemon. Digimon World 3 PrinceMamemon is available as a White Mega Card with 40/42. Digimon World 4 PrinceMamemon is seen in the central area. You can trade him nine key chains for a rare item. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode PrinceMamemon digivolves from Digitamamon and Mamemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World DS PrinceMamemon digivolves from MetalMamemon. PrinceMamemon also appears at the Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk PrinceMamemon is #336, and is a Mega-level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 300 HP, 320 MP, 142 Attack, 150 Defense, 139 Spirit, 119 Speed, and 67 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Guard, Ether Ring, Miser, and HighCollector traits. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. PrinceMamemon digivolves from MetalMamemon. In order to digivolve to PrinceMamemon, your Digimon must be at least level 46, with 9300 Machine experience and 220 spirit. PrinceMamemon can also DNA digivolve from Mamemon and Giromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 41, with 8100 Machine experience, and 250 spirit. PrinceMamemon can DNA digivolve to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode with MirageGaogamon. PrinceMamemon can be hatched from the Golden Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution PrinceMamemon is #229, and is a Mega-level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Health 200%, God Eye, Super Rich, and Challenger traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Chrome Mine. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for PrinceMamemon. PrinceMamemon digivolves from Mamemon. In order to digivolve into PrinceMamemon, your Digimon must be at least level 40 with 170 defense and 6 aptitude, but only once you have revived PrinceMamemon. It can be hatched from the Metal DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red PrinceMamemon DigiFuses from Mamemon, MetalMamemon, MameTyramon, and SuperStarmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth PrinceMamemon is a Neutral Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 16 memory. It digivolves from BlackKingNumemon, Mamemon, and MetalMamemon. Its special attack is Smile Warhead and its support skill is Millionaire, which increases the amount of Yen earned in battle. In Complete Edition, PrinceMamemon can also digivolve from CatchMamemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory PrinceMamemon is #277 and is a Neutral Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 16 memory. It digivolves from BlackKingNumemon, Mamemon, MetalMamemon, and CatchMamemon. Its special attack is Smile Warhead and its support skill is Millionaire, which increases the amount of Yen earned in battle. Digimon World Championship PrinceMamemon digivolves from Deramon with 12 or more battles fought and a high data stat. It can also digivolve from Mamemon with 80 Machine AP, or SuperStarmon from time passing. It has the Specials Heal All Y and Powerful, as well as the Special attacks Purple Rain and Smiley Warhead. It can also digivolve from BigMamemon. Digimon Masters PrinceMamemon is a Burst Mode level Digimon and digivolves from BigMamemon at level 65 with the Royal Ornament. Digimon Heroes! PrinceMamemon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Links PrinceMamemon digivolves from BlackKingNumemon, Mamemon, and MetalMamemon. Digimon ReArise PrinceMamemon may digivolve from Mamemon. Notes and References